


Tony Starks 'Sanctuary'

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [3]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jarvis is a smartass, M/M, Magic, Tony is a secret mage and doesnt know it, creating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's first time in the lab, he finds his lovers creations entwined with magic.<br/>That's it. How does he react? Guess you'll have to read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Starks 'Sanctuary'

**Tony Starks ‘Sanctuary’**

When Loki took his first look inside Anthony’s lab, he was certain there had been some form of magic involved.  
Upon asking this, Anthony had been highly offended and refused to speak to him for a full seven minutes and forty three seconds before the action seemingly became too difficult for the talkative mortal to manage and he began speaking to him again, introducing his lab, or where he ‘does magic that doesn’t break physics and every other scientific law out there’.

“Sir,” Jarvis spoke up overhead. “Might I inquire why you currently have our resident God of Mischief and Chaos down in your personal ‘sanctuary’?”

Anthony laughed at that. “You may. C’mon, Jarv. Maybe I just want him to help me build something?”

“I would advise against it. Two chaotic beings creating one chaotic creation is highly dangerous and could potentially lead to multiple deadly explosions that would likely lead to Miss Potts disabling me and disemboweling you and your current guest.”

Loki let out a bark of surprised laughter. “Your Jarvis is quite sharp, is he not?” he asked, tilting his head to the side to gaze at his lover.

“You’ve been here for how long? You should’ve known that already.” And Anthony grinned that annoyingly adorable grin that had pushed Loki to pinning him roughly against the wall of his bedroom and kissing him until neither of them could catch their breath nearly four and a half months ago.

“Well, it would seem both you and your creations continue to surprise me,” Loki said with a fond smile.  
He moved his attention to the rest of the lab, taking everything in with wondrous eyes.  
Everything Anthony had accomplished here was, to put it simply, incredible.  
His eyes lit up as he gazed round, settling on anything and everything they could find; Anthony, the infuriating, mad inventor had created this, all of it, with nothing more than his own to hands and his mind.  
He stretched his mind out, searching, and found what he knew would be there but wasn’t sure was actually possible.  
Then, Anthony had already done the impossible so many times.  
Strands of silver-blue magic the color of Anthony’s arc reactor had been threaded and weaved within his creations, holding them together, making them work; magic and science bound together, codependent- without one, the other could not function.  
It was breathtaking.  
Anthony was a talented mage, creating magic with his fingertips and giving it a name; _science_.  
Yet he was oblivious to what he had done.  
Science, inventing, fixing.  
Simultaneously destroying and creating.  
That’s all it was to the mad inventor.  
Science.  
But oh, it was so much more, and in Loki’s eyes, it was pure _beauty_.  
Magic and science entwined, forming one sentient being.  
It took his breath, replaced it with admiration, respect and love.

“Beautiful,” he said on a breath as he delicately traced his fingers across one of Anthony’s many shining holograms.

“Science,” Anthony piped up, suddenly behind him. “Try this one.”  
The mortal settled a holographic gauntlet for his Ironman suit in front of Loki, and settled the god’s arm into it.  
The hologram stretched and thinned, molding itself to his arm.  
Loki gazed at it in wonder, flexing his fingers, raising his arm.  
The hologram clung, moving with him.  
Incredible.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done here?” Loki murmured as he shot a blast of harmless light from the palm of the gauntlet.

“Um…created a replica of my suit’s gauntlet?” the mortal sounded confused.  
Loki turned to face him, a smile gracing his features.

“Oh, my dear Anthony, you’ve done so much more than that. You’ve _created_.” He would have to explain that later, but right now, he needed Anthony in their bedroom. Preferably without clothes.  
He was fairly certain he’d never teleported so fast in his life.  
He was also fairly certain he’d never managed to get anyone’s clothes off as fast as he did Anthony’s that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's kind of crappy


End file.
